I'd Give You the Moon
by LoSOreoS
Summary: James and Lily are in their last year of Hogwarts, and the Dark Lord is a fresh threat to everyone. Follow the story up to James and Lily's last loving looks. JamesLily Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Harry Potter_ or any of the _Harry Potter_ characters mentioned in this story.

**A/N**: This story does not actually belong to me. It belongs entirely to my friend Trishna Mitra, who allowed me to post it here for a test run. The story will probably re-appear on a different user at some point in the near future, but for now enjoy.

**Previous Reviews**: As some of you know, this story was previously posted under the user HermyG07, and we switched it to this user. Here are some reviews we received before:

_aw that is so sad!_ –hermione-G-wanna-be

_That was so sad! Oh man.. I loved it though. It's so sad that they didn't get to experience life as a family for long.. aw. that last line was uber touching! good job_ -rohosluvsrolos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm June night when seventh year Lily Evans decided to take a walk around the lake. Lately, with the rise of Voldemort, NEWT exams, and spending time with her boyfriend, James Potter, she did not have time to relax and just think.

Lily stopped in front of the lake and sat down. A cool summer breeze blew her long, wavy auburn hair into her face. She heaved a sigh as she reminisced about her first year in Hogwarts. She remembered the first time she met James. She immediately developed a crush on him, but he did not feel the same way until their fourth year. He teased her, and eventually, she got over him and swore to herself to never fall for him again.

Slowly, her thoughts moved from James to the war waging outside of Hogwarts' walls. Soon she would be out there and she didn't know what awaited her. Everyday Lily read of another death and she hoped that it would not be the fate of those close to her.

"Hey, Lily," said a deep voice behind her. She jumped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"James, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"I was just," she hesitated, "thinking," was all she could come up with. She did not want to worry him with her problems.

"Oh." There was silence.

"I know there is something on your mind," said James after some time.

"It's just," Lily started, "I'm scared," she blurted.

"Of what?"

"I'm scared of what is going to happen to everyone when we leave Hogwarts. I don't know what is going to happen to us. Especially with You-Know-Who at the height of his power."

"Flower," James replied slowly, using his favorite nickname for her, "You know I will be there with you. You won't be alone. I would do anything for you. I'd give you the moon if you asked for it."

Lily smiled at the sincerity of his words. Her heart swelled with love for James. He always managed to make her feel better, feel safe.

She turned her head and watched the wind create ripples on the once smooth lake surface. When she turned back, she saw James holding out a black velvet box.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

Lily gasped as she saw a beautiful ring. He had obviously thought of this before. Her mind was blank as he looked at her expectantly. Suddenly she knew the answer.

"Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four years later, Lily was married and had a baby boy named Harry. She had never been happier.

Lily lay on the sofa reading a book while James played with their son.

"Ouch, Harry, that's my head," James cried, while Harry gurgled. Lily looked up to see Harry hitting James on the head with a wand. Suddenly, James jet-black hair turned orange. Lily couldn't help but giggle.

"What did he do," James asked, turning to Lily.

"He turned your hair orange," said Lily managed to get out between giggles.

"That's my boy," James stated proudly, turning his hair back to its normal color. "He would be a good Marauder."

Life had changed drastically, for both Lily and James. As soon as they left Hogwarts, they started their Auror training. They got married the summer after their first year of training.

Recently, though, a prophecy came out about their son just before he was born. As soon as she came out of the hospital with baby Harry, she and James were forced to going into hiding from Voldemort.

It had been a year since Harry was born, and life was taking its toll on her. She barely got sleep at night, listening for any unusual sounds. Her heart was filled with sorrow, fear, and at times, anger. Her head raced with escape plans, in case Voldemort and his followers found them. 

Suddenly, Lily heard a twig crack. Her body stiffened and she listened intently for any other noises. She thought that she might be overreacting, that it could be an animal. It had been a year, and nothing has happened to them yet. Yes, this was definitely her imagination acting up, making her think of the worst possible situation. Then, the door clicked open.

"Lily, it's him! Take Harry and run," James commanded.

"But what about you?"

"I'll hold him off. Just run!" Lily swiftly took Harry and looked at James.

"I love you," she told him, then kissed him gently on the lips.

"Go," he said huskily.

Lily ran towards the staircase, planning to go upstairs. At the top step she heard James yell. She came back down and saw him fighting ferociously with Voldemort. She saw that James supported several cuts all over his body.

Harry started crying as if he sensed the danger.

"Shhh, Harry, it's going to be ok," Lily said, trying to calm him down.

It was too late because both Voldemort and James looked her way. Voldemort started moving her way, but James threw a curse to stop him. It was easily deflected.

"I've had enough of this," Voldemort stated coldly.

James eyes locked with Lily's for the last time before a jet of green light hit his chest.

I'd give you the moon.


End file.
